<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage - (a 221b with a Johnlock wedding &amp; trans John) by ADHDdumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601561">Marriage - (a 221b with a Johnlock wedding &amp; trans John)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass'>ADHDdumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, Best Man, Dad Friend Lestrade, Detective Inspector Lestrade - Freeform, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Flowers, Green Carnations, Jigs - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock wedding, Latin Dance, M/M, Maid of Honour, Marriage, Photographer Lestrade, Photography, Polka, References to Oscar Wilde, Slipjigs, Swing, Swing Dancing, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Viola - Freeform, Waltzing, Wedding, ftm character, records, trans flag, vinyl, violin, waltzes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~The carnations were blue, green, &amp; white, among bushes. Sherlock &amp; John both had one in their lapels.</p><p>This one is kind of a sequel to "that's not what I was going to say", but can be read as a stand alone. Because of this, it is also almost entirely based on bbc.</p><p>John &amp; Sherlock finally get married. The only reason is that Lestrade &amp; Molly already planned the wedding with the help of a CD from Mary, &amp; there was a miscommunication between Lestrade &amp; Sherlock. “Craig, you do know I meant to tell you that John &amp; I were going out-of-town on a case, not that John’s my husband-to-be?” said Sherlock after Molly &amp; Greg finalized the wedding plans in the last fic. John chooses to come out to Lestrade so that he could get wedding photos taken with his trans pride flag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade &amp; John Watson, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Mike Stamford &amp; John Watson, Molly Hooper &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Mike Stamford, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage - (a 221b with a Johnlock wedding &amp; trans John)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>James Barry AU! This one doesn't need to be read as James Barry, it can just be trans in general, &amp; you don't need any prequels, it can &amp; should be read as a stand alone.<br/>I spent so much time playing on Coolor trying to find a colour palette lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John &amp; Sherlock stood afront the church that John was married in before, pictures taken by Lestrade himself, (he had an affinity for photography &amp; taking videos of Sherlock drunk for “insurance” purposes). The carnations were blue, green, &amp; white, among bushes. Sherlock &amp; John both had one in their lapels. Molly, since John was unavailable, was Sherlock’s maid-of-honour, while Mike was John’s best-man, &amp; surrounded the couple. Mike was able to attend this round, to both their delight. Sherlock was uninterested in a church wedding &amp; so many people, but the reception had merit.<br/>
In the hall, Molly placed a vinyl onto an old record-player, &amp; one of Sherlock’s compositions played: a waltz. John’s best dance. After it ended, it had Sherlock playing foxtrots, polkas, swing, &amp; even latin. He’d down-tuned his violin for a viola harmony, &amp; they were angelic. John led when he could, but Sherlock took up lead position for some of the more aggressive moves, where his height would be advantageous. The newlyweds danced until they were too tired to continue, &amp; after a break, they traded partners, dancing with their friends. Lestrade rocked, surprisingly, at polka, &amp; like John, preferred to lead; but since John came out to him for trans-flag wedding photos, Greg conceded John to lead. Though Lestrade said he knew already, “I’m not such a bad detective,” he claimed. The day was brilliant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>